


In beauty and love

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Embarrassment, Kissing, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Romantic Gestures, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen wishes to be as beautiful as he finds Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In beauty and love

The door to their chambers opened and Laurent immediately perked up. He grabbed the book he'd been reading and put a bland look on his face. "I was wondering when you'd finally decide to grace me with your presence, exalted." Damen's silence surprised him and he looked up at him. 

Damen looked bashful and entirely too gorgeous. There were jewels in his dark hair, his eyes painted with a vivid and deep blue. His lips were glossed and the chiton he wore was heavy with drapery but somehow still light and airy. It was a brilliant cream that offset Damen's skin perfectly. He looked radiant and unreal. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Damen said slowly. "I also wanted to try it out." 

"Try what out?" Damen flushed. 

"Looking beautiful for you." The book dropped from his hands. "I've been planning this for some time." 

"I had no idea." Damen smiled. 

"That was the point." He fidgeted a little and Laurent's heart swelled. "I took so long to come tonight because I wanted to do this right. I... I didn't want to make a fool of myself." 

"You could never." Damen looked so happy that it hurt. "The eye makeup is lovely." 

"Thank you. I've been practicing." 

"You did it yourself?" 

"I did it all myself. I didn't want anyone to see this but you." 

"Because you were embarrassed?" 

"No, because I wanted it to be special for just the two of us. It's a memory that only we share." 

"That is such a wonderful concept." Laurent smiled. "You are exquisite." 

"I'm pleased that you think so." 

"Come closer." Damen walked forward and stopped just shy of the bed. Laurent got up and stood in front of him. "What else did you do for me?" He purred. Damen's eyes were heavy with desire. 

"Would you like to see, my king?" 

"More than I want my next breath." Damen reached up and undid the clasp, the fabric falling to his feet. His skin was oiled and smooth, every hair on his body slicked down. The trail of hair that led to his groin was trimmed and neat. On anyone else it would've looked ridiculous but on him it was perfection. Laurent's breathing sped up and his skin grew slick with sweat. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Oh yes." He then noticed that Damen's hair was twisted intricately in a way that was similar to how Laurent recently wore his own. "You're too much." 

"I want to make you proud to have me." 

"I always have been." He admitted and Damen's thighs shook. "Always." 

"Laurent." He murmured. "You overwhelm me with so few words." 

"That is the only reason I speak." Laurent touched Damen's hip briefly. "The only reason I breathe." 

"How can you simultaneously break and heal my heart?" Laurent sighed. 

"I love you." Laurent said it first that time and Damen's breath came out in a rush. 

"I love you too." Laurent moved closer but didn't press against him yet. There was too much he wanted to do. 

"My love." He moved his finger from one hip to the other and Damen trembled. "How I want you." 

"Take me then." 

"Soon." Damen's skin was so soft because of the oil he'd scrubbed in. "I wish you would've let me do that." 

"Give me a massage?" 

"Yes. I like touching your skin; it mesmerizes me that you are a warrior but still have such beautiful skin." 

"My hands are a bit rough." Damen sounded nervous about admitting that. 

"Which I like very much. When the cracks on your palms catch on my skin I get this jolt... it's marvellous." 

"Do you like everything about me?" 

"Yes." Damen's grin was electric. Laurent put his face in Damen's neck briefly then pulled away. "You smell like summer." He touched Damen's chest and wanted to sing his praises. No one made him feel the way Damen did and he loved that. He stroked Damen's body slowly, his fingers moving in light trails and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Damen's cock hardened and curved upward toward his navel. Laurent wished for him to always be so responsive to his touch. He kissed Damen's shoulder and reached around to stroke his back. The shudder that moved through him was more than gratifying. He couldn't help himself and leaned close, kissing Damen softly. Damen softened against him and he licked the man's lower lip to taste the sticky sweet product there. Their kisses were gentle and more loving with each touch. 

Laurent had made a grave mistake wearing Veretian garb. It was the first day in months that he had decided to wear the fashion of his homeland and naturally it was the day that Damen wanted to surprise him. There were too many layers separating him from Damen and he was frustrated by it. Laurent's hands left Damen and he tried to undo the intricate lacing on his vest but failed. His impatience showed with every fumble of his fingers. 

"You're doing it wrong." Damen said, a smile in his voice. 

"What?" 

"The lacing— you're doing it wrong, Laurent. You're almost as bad as I was when I first learned how to handle Veretian fashion." 

"I am not." He was mortified. He'd spent his entire life wearing those clothes and within a few months he managed to forget how to wear it. 

"You are." Damen chuckled. "It's very cute." Laurent made a displeased sound in the back of his throat. "Here, let me." 

"No— you are not my slave, Damen. There is no need for you to do this tedious task." 

"I know I'm not obligated to but I am your lover and I would be honoured to help you." 

"Then I guess that's alright." Damen got to work on the lacing of his vest and removed it quickly. He laid it on the bed and undid Laurent's shirt. Laurent shrugged it from his shoulders and threw it to the floor. "What nonsense. I used to believe that this style was completely necessary and refined. Now I know that Aklieons have it correctly; easy access and no unnecessary obstructions." 

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." 

"No?" 

"For so long you were Laurent of Vere, feared and mighty with his high collars and immaculate dress. Hearing your distaste for what you've been used to is odd but satisfying." 

"This is all your fault— if I didn't constantly wish to be skin to skin with you I would still be partial to my old style." 

"You fill my heart with such joy." Damen lowered himself to his knees and began the daunting task of removing his boots. Laurent regretted wearing them instantly and wanted the constricting item off. Damen took one off and placed it on the floor beside him and the other followed suit. "Almost done." 

"I am never wearing clothes again." Damen looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "I didn't mean any clothing, I meant Veretian clothing. Of course I would wear clothes, it would be silly to walk around nude." Damen smiled. 

"You are so charming when you babble." 

"Stop it." Damen unlaced his pants and pulled them down his legs. 

"I am the one who dressed up yet you remain the most beautiful." 

"You are fond of exaggeration." Laurent stepped out of his pants and Damen stared up at him with love in his eyes. 

"There is nothing in the world as wonderful as being with you." Laurent bit his lip and Damen stood up, wrapping his arms around him. Laurent kissed Damen's shoulder and leaned his head on it. "The world stops spinning when you close your eyes to sleep and only resumes when you awaken." There were flowers growing inside of him, a field of them just for Damen. 

"Do you remember our first time?" 

"Yes." 

"I think I loved you then." Damen's arms tightened around him. "I was afraid of it because I wasn't supposed to, that's why I wanted you to leave." 

"I loved you too, desperately." He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Now I can admit that I love you and tell you never to go again." Laurent took a deep breath and moved back. Damen looked slightly wounded but Laurent shook his head. "I want to look at you for a while, Damen. Possibly all night." Damen fidgeted, his feet scuffing against the carpet. 

"All night?" 

"Is there something else you wanted to do?" 

"Make love." How quickly Damen responded made him blush. "I want you madly." Laurent fell to his knees before Damen. "What are you doing?" 

"I love you." He said simply and kissed from Damen's calf to his thigh. The man's legs quaked and he inhaled, the scent of the oils and Damen's natural musk overwhelming him. He reached the juncture of his thighs and ran his lips back and forth. 

"Come to me, lover." Damen murmured. "Let me pleasure you as well." 

"I wish to worship you tonight." Damen let out a small cry. "Your body is mine to hold in reverence." 

"My sweet one." Damen's voice was wavering and slightly unsteady. 

"There is no sight more beautiful than you, Damen. Every time I wake up to you I am amazed that you're real and remain by my side. Each time you breathe, I love you a little more." 

Damen's fingers threaded through his hair and brought him up gently, his lips coming down on Laurent's before he could protest. Laurent was by no means small but Damen was so big that he had to stand somewhat on the tips of his toes just to kiss him like he wanted to. Damen kissed him until his lips were sore and his head spun from the lack of oxygen. His muscles had loosened from pleasure and Damen's hands had moved from his hair to around his waist to hold him up. Laurent was holding onto Damen's hair now, the silken strands falling into his face and the jewels somehow cool between his fingers.

Laurent felt as if he were falling but he knew that Damen would never let that happen. He trusted Damen with everything he had and would willing to give him his life; in a way he already had and did everyday. He slid his hand down to the nape of Damen's neck and licked deep into his mouth. Damen was so sweet, abnormally so. No one would've assumed that a warrior king would be so gentle and soft. It was all overwhelming but in the most amazing way. Love was interesting and completely fascinating. 

Damen was the first to pull away, his breathing heavy and laboured. "I know you want to explore tonight but I can't do that tonight. I would love to please you in that way but I want you too much; I need to have you." 

"Yes." His voice was embarrassingly close to a whine and if Damen noticed he didn't comment. "There will be time for that later, lover. Later— for now, do as you please." 

Damen worked him with his fingers first. He managed to slip three in and find every sensitive nerve within him. Laurent's skin was flushed and golden under the candlelight and sweat misted all over his body. In the past he would've pretended to be strong and unyielding— stiff and indifferent— but over time he had lost that ability. He couldn't hide a single reaction from Damen's gentle gaze and really had no desire to do so anymore. He loved him too much to hide. 

"Damen, Damianos." He panted and clutched the bedcovers tightly. "I—I am desperate." 

"Shh, lover. Soon enough." 

"Would you like me to beg?" 

"I never want you to beg me for anything. That isn't you." 

"I am not that arrogant anymore." 

"It isn't about arrogance. I do not want to see you grovel or demean yourself. I know that if you begged in the heat of the moment you would be ashamed later and I don't want that. I would never offer you something with the intent to make you beg, I give you things because I want to make you happy." He blinked back embarrassing tears. 

"I love you." Damen smiled and made his entire body ache. He balanced himself on his hands and Damen leaned forward, their lips brushing. I love you, he thought desperately, I love you— how can I love someone so much? Oh how I love you. He only realized he'd said it out loud when Damen groaned. 

"Only you, my sweet Laurent of Vere." 

"Akielos." Laurent gasped and Damen stared at him in stunned silence. "I come from Vere, yes, but my heart was made in Akielos— how am I not from this land?" Damen fell onto him and knocked him back. "Are you alright?" 

"No, no I'm not." 

"Do you feel sick?" 

"Heartsick. You make me too happy— so happy that my chest fills to the point of pain. I love you too much, so much, I can't believe it." 

"I didn't mean—"

"— Laurent." Damen moaned. "You take everything so seriously. What I mean is, you make me so happy that I could burst and light up the world in place of the sun. We could do it together because I'd be reflecting your light. You have hated Akielos for your entire life—"

"— I have not—"

"— so to hear you welcome it as a part of yourself means the world to me. I love you so much, I can't say it enough." 

"You sound like you've just run a race." 

"I feel like it, my heart is pounding." Damen lifted himself up. "Forgive me." 

"For?" 

Damen's sweat dripped off of him in trails and landed all over Laurent but he couldn't care less. His thighs were hitched up on Damen's hips and the man was thrusting hard enough to jostle their bed. Damen's finger was rubbing the head of Laurent's cock and the tip occasionally breached his slit, causing him to jerk. Everything Damen did felt overwhelmingly good and he lost his mind a little more with every touch. Laurent tried to brace himself but failed miserably and ended up grabbing onto Damen's straining biceps. He had grown entirely too fond of Damen's muscles and the feel of them under his hands, that time was no different. 

"Laurent, Laurent, Laurent—!" Damen's voice was uncharacteristically high. "Ah, ah, my love." He moaned. 

"Harder." He demanded and Damen obliged. Each drive brought the pitch of Laurent's moans up and made him shout louder. "Damen!" 

"Yes— I feel you everywhere. You're so soft, beautiful.." He moved his hands up to Damen's sweat soaked curls and dragged him down. Laurent was practically attempting to consume him and Damen didn't mind. He sucked on Damen's full lips until they were puffy and wet. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth and made Damen growl. Laurent tilted his head and a little and deepened their kiss, making the sensation almost smothering. 

"Oh god yes." Laurent panted. "Yes Damen; my Damianos." Damen slipped his finger into Laurent's slit and he cried out loudly. 

"Okay?" 

"Y—Yes!" Damen moved it back and forth and it was more intense than Damen actually stroking his cock fully. He was everywhere inside of him and it was unbearable. "Faster, lover, please..." 

"You're tightening, Laurent." Damen's voice was velvet and silk. "You're ready to come for me, aren't you?" 

"Yes." He moaned and Damen slid his finger in until he reached his knuckle. Laurent shook and whimpered. "Damianos!" 

"My love, let go; come." Laurent seemed to have been waiting for his command because he did the second Damen told him to. Damen removed his finger and Laurent's release chased it, finding Damen's abdomen instead. Laurent shifted his hips back and forth, Damen moving faster and faster until he himself was screaming. Pleasure absorbed them and Damen released with a cry of his name. Damen laid his head on Laurent's chest and trails of blue ended up all over both of them. 

"You didn't have to cry and ruin your makeup." Laurent joked and Damen huffed as a laugh. 

"I guess I will just have to use a more resistant product next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
